<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of the Fluff by Prank (NekoPrankster218)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701026">Queen of the Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank'>Prank (NekoPrankster218)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popular Fanfiction Tropes the Series (based on the ColeyDoesThings videos) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fictional Documents, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Implied Relationships, LITERALLY, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, Project Monarch (Legendary | MonsterVerse), Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of KotM, Mothra has since re-hatched and re-cocooned. She's surprised to see how many are waiting for her outside her cocoon, and said crowd is surprised by how she reacts to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godzilla/Mothra (implied), Ilene Chen &amp; Mothra, Ling Chen &amp; Mothra, Mothra &amp; Madison Russell, Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popular Fanfiction Tropes the Series (based on the ColeyDoesThings videos) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen of the Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I'm gonna be writing Godzilla stuff for a little while...made worse by the fact I re-watched the 2014 and 2019 films last night, and I bought both novelizations and graphic novel prequels so I can better access the sweet MonsterVerse lore. Anyway, I just finished this one this morning and I couldn't wait much longer before putting it up. I wasn't expecting this to even be as long as the last 'shot, but who doesn't love fluff? Especially when it's the fluff of the Queen of Monsters~</p><p>Yes, that was why I chose Fluff this time. Just for the pun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With bated breath, the crowd around the colossal cocoon watched it break apart. </p><p>    Hours ago, the newly reborn Mothra had been ready to end her larva state and cocooned herself to begin the metamorphosis. Waiting for her now was a gathering of Monarch scientists assigned to the site, as well as fellow Titans Godzilla and Rodan. The King of Monsters, obviously, had to be there to greet the Queen in her final form. Meanwhile, Rodan would officially be handing the role of the King’s eyes and ears back to its rightful owner.</p><p>    And...given that he was partially responsible for her previous death in the first place, he was also being forced to apologize. Emphasis on the forcing - Rodan was too prideful to make such a decision of his own accord. However, the threat of pissing off the King - especially when he was already unfavorable to everyone - was enough to make him do almost anything.</p><p>    Luckily, Godzilla was too pleased by current events to remember the past. When a bioluminescent blue glowed from the cracks of the cocoon, he couldn’t help but give his own answering pulse. Urging the Queen to continue to freedom. </p><p>    As the silky shell broke away, two massive wings unfurled and stretched themselves. Right after came lean legs, pulling the furred body of the moth out into the open. Mothra gave a surprised trill upon seeing how many beings gathered just to see her return. There hadn’t been this many around when she first went inside.</p><p>    The humans present were left in awe. Despite the fact that a few of them, including Dr. Ling, had watched Mothra emerge before the Battle of Boston.</p><p>    Godzilla stepped forward, leaning his snout towards Mothra’s forehead to give it a light touch. She, in turn, gave a happy chirp and pressed further into the touch. The fluff of her body tickled his scales and nostrils, although fortunately Godzilla managed to hold in any possible sneezes. He would <em> not </em> do anything that disrespectful to the Queen. Not after they finally had her back.</p><p>    Speaking of, Godzilla ended the tender contact to direct his gaze back to Rodan. Before the King even had to give the command, Rodan was bowing his head to her. The pitch in Mothra’s response was higher than her previous vocalizations, suggesting anger in her tone. Rodan gave an involuntary wince, before coming closer.</p><p>    The Monarch team watched on nervously.</p><p>    “What’s happening?” Dr. Sam Coleman asked.</p><p>    Dr. Mark Russell kept his eyes glued to the Titans as he answered, “She’s summoning him to come closer.”</p><p>    “There’s an animal call for that?”</p><p>    “Well yes,” Dr. Rick Stanton answered in place of Mark. He gave a glance to the girl standing next to Mark; his daughter, Madison Russell. “But I think he just has experience with that tone of voice.”</p><p>    Meanwhile, Mothra was now standing over a bowing Rodan. The Fire Demon braced himself - expecting some kind of physical punishment as retribution over their battle. The Queen may be graceful and beautiful; however, she had shown that beneath that beauty and grace was a fierceness to kill and maim any in her way. He had the scars to prove it, after all.</p><p>    Which is why he was surprised when he felt a brush of fur against the very spot she had stabbed with her stinger. His eyes snapped open - he didn’t even realize he had them closed in the first place - and locked with her blue orbs. They didn’t look upon him with fury or resentment. If anything, the emotion within them seemed to be…</p><p>    “She’s giving him a pardon…” Dr. Ilene Chen voiced what they all had realized under her breath.</p><p>    Mothra gave a series of gentle trills that almost sounded like a purr. She pulled back and gave him a nod, which he returned in kind. She looked to Godzilla for a moment, who seemed to approve of or at least respect her choice of forgiveness, before the Queen turned her attention to the human audience. Slowly and carefully, she made her way toward them.</p><p>    The one to interest her first was the smallest of the group - Maddie. At first, it was because of her size. Until Mothra got a better look at the teen, and realized she was familiar. They had met before.</p><p>    Mothra drew closer to Maddie in particular and lowered her head. Under the influence of deja vu, Maddie brought her arm up. Her palm hovered over the fur of Mothra’s face, unsure if she could continue on. She ended up not needing to, as Mothra leaned in and nuzzled the hand. Maddie rubbed circles around, eliciting a content chirp from the Titan.</p><p>    This moment lasted only for a few moments. Maddie was only the youngest of a group of humans - she still had other humans to greet. As she pulled back from the young girl’s hand, her eyes were already being drawn to the next source of interest. Twins. Not an unusual sight for the Queen, although it had been <em> so long </em> since she got to meet face-to-face with a pair. She could tell they were not priestesses, or anything remotely similar. The times had changed; even her people.</p><p>    That did not mean she didn’t love them any less, though. To prove it, Mothra leaned in to nuzzle both women. Ilene gave a surprised gasp - which very quickly devolved into laughter - while her sister Ling basked in the warmth and fluff by extending her arms proudly. After a laugh from her sister caught Ilene’s attention, she sent Rick a smirk before hugging Mothra’s face. Mothra didn’t seem to mind - in fact, she seemed to welcome it.</p><p>    She did not miss Ilene’s taunt to her colleague, though, and knew she couldn’t play favorites. It wouldn’t be right. All deserved her love and admiration. So, the Queen of Monsters extended her forelimbs to push as many of the other humans present into her body. Into her embrace. Due to not expecting the action, a few felt momentary fear. However, they all soon came to accept the affection.</p><p>    A sudden feathery touch on her back pulled her out of it though. She quickly deduced from the rough surface that it was simply a nudge from her King. Mothra looked up just in time to catch him bending over to give another. She allowed it, but ended her own affections right after. It was good to be back; but as the Queen, being back also meant returning to her usual duties. Almost regretfully, she flapped her wings to take her into the air - the first flight since her last life.</p><p>    Giving one last forehead-touching gesture to her King, Mothra then gave a call to Rodan. He answered fairly quickly. He tried to hide his eagerness; and it may have worked on the King, but not to her.</p><p>    It was time to get back to business and restore this world. She was reclaiming her responsibilities at last; although she would not force Rodan to give up all his new ones either. They would patrol the skies - <em> together</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> &gt;Monarch Research Archive </em>
</p><p> <em> &gt;Outpost 61 </em></p><p>  <em> &gt;202X </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> RETURN OF THE QUEEN SU-002216 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To the joy of the Monarch science team and two Titans - TITANUS GOJIRA and TITANUS RODAN - TITANUS MOSURA’s final metamorphosis ended in success.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The process took several days; much longer than the speedy transformation she undertook prior to entering combat with TITANUS GHIDORAH. This is most likely because of the high demand for quick action under dire circumstances. Because of this, the current popular hypothesis is that TITANUS MOSURA will be stronger and more formidable compared to the Battle of Boston due to taking more time and care into changing form. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Monarch wasn’t sure how TITANUS MOSURA would react to TITANUS RODAN the next time they met. TITANUS RODAN hadn’t made an appearance at her hatching nor during the time of her larval state. The Fire Demon only appeared at the site of TITANUS MOSURA’s cocoon once TITANUS GOJIRA had let out a roar, apparently summoning him to the area. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> However, Monarch scientists in attendance were able to witness a peaceful exchange between the two. How TITANUS RODAN will behave amongst the Titans is currently uncertain. He previously acted as a sort of right-hand man to TITANUS GOJIRA; but with TITANUS MOSURA restored, it is possible he was merely acting as a temporary replacement and will gain a new role. Monarch will continue to observe his movements and behavior; although with TITANUS MOSURA displaying mercy towards them, they are confident TITANUS RODAN’s threat level will continue to be lower than his time following TITANUS GHIDORAH. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Also of note was TITANUS MOSURA’s behavior towards the humans present. She had already exchanged contact with TITANUS GOJIRA and TITANUS RODAN after exiting her cocoon, which can be easily explained as a friendly gesture between Titans. Although, she then extended this physical attention to the nearby science team. It is entirely possible that TITANUS MOSURA recognized Madison Russell, who had been present when TITANUS MOSURA first hatched in 2019. It has also been theorized that the family line Dr. Ilene Chen and Dr. Ling Chen belong to have strong, ancestral ties with TITANUS MOSURA and Titans in general. Still, this does not account for the other personnel present, who have no current connections to TITANUS MOSURA that would warrant physical affection.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Therefore, TITANUS MOSURA’s interactions with humans will continue to be heavily monitored and analyzed. This does not mean TITANUS MOSURA has a high threat level - she is currently considered the safest out of all known active Titans. However, this “cuddly” behavior from a Titan is worth looking into. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Note- </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Clack. </em>
</p><p>    Dr. Arthur Brown’s writing was interrupted by the click of a tongue. He peered his head over, seeing his colleague standing at the door. Her eyes were glued to one of the monitor screens. The scene of Godzilla touching Mothra’s forehead was currently showing; footage captured right after the latter exited her cocoon. Her eyebrows were wiggling suggestively.</p><p>    “Awww.” Dr. Catherine Watterson cooed. “They’re nudging. You saw it in the clip, didn’t you, Artie~?”</p><p>    Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Watterson, <em> do not </em> even go there.”</p><p>    “Hey! All I’m saying is…” Catherine grinned as she brought her hands up to do a hybrid gesture of finger guns and snapping fingers, along with a wink. “Bow chicka bow wow.”</p><p>    When Arthur groaned, Catherine gave a cackle. After her laughter died down, she continued.</p><p>    “So, how’s the draft? Did I do well on the first try?”</p><p>    Arthur looked back down at the paper before him. “I was just adding my usual notes before you interrupted. Yes, you did well for a first draft. Still, I’d prefer you consistently use the Titan’s scientific names and not any of their fancy nicknames.”</p><p>    Catherine shrugged. “At least I didn’t call Ghidorah ‘Monster Zero’ this time. Although I still can’t see why using one over the other matters. And it gets annoyingly repetitive having to go ‘Titanus’ this, ‘Titanus’ that. Especially when it’s two consecutive sentence starters...”</p><p>    “You also could have refrained from using ‘cuddly’.”</p><p>    “But that’s basically what happened, though, isn’t it?” As the video feeds continued to play back on the monitors, Catherine pointed to another with Mothra and Maddie. “See? I’m just being accurate.”</p><p>    Arthur momentarily looked at the clip, before returning his attention back to Catherine. “While you <em> are </em> technically correct...this is supposed to be a professional document, not a fanfiction. That kind of unprofessionalism can only be pulled off in the notes section; I’d encourage you to use it, however...I’d be terrified for what you’d put down.”</p><p>    Catherine gave an annoyed tick from the mouth before responding in a mumble. “It only counts as fanfiction if I write a make-out scene. Which-”</p><p>    “No,” Arthur immediately and firmly interrupted. “No, it did <em> not </em> technically happen, that was snout-to-forehead contact and forehead-to-forehead contact.”</p><p>    “Ah, so we can agree it was a kiss on the head, then?” Catherine smirked and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>    “I-...” Arthur froze for a few seconds, before his body relaxed with a long exhale. “Don’t consider this a ‘gotcha’ moment; either of our interpretations could be correct. It’s going to take months, <em> years </em>, of observation and study before any solid explanation can be made.”</p><p>    “Hm. Gran would argue - there’s undeniable, old married couple vibes between them.” Catherine turned on her heels, prepared to leave her spot from the doorway and return to the halls. Before she did though, she half-turned her head to add, “They’ve got history, and it doesn’t end at just being long-time allies.”</p><p>    After Catherine left, Arthur let out one final sigh. “Yes...I’m sure she would’ve agreed.”</p><p>    He returned to the print-out of Catherine’s first draft. He picked up his pen and continued from where he left off.</p><p> </p><p><em> Note: While these turn of events aren’t completely unwelcome, we will have to hold some sort of PSA to advise anyone away from seeking “Titan cuddles”. Mothra is the most friendly with us, but we also must remember she can and will attack if feeling threatened. The poor folks caught on the receiving end of her webbing from the last time she hatched are a reminder of that. And on the topic of discouraging unproductive behavior, I also request another performance review for the writer of this lovely document to once again determine if her focus is clear. Personally, I still feel hiring a fiction author for technical writing was just asking for “fantastical” files. And I </em> will <em> find evidence of secret shipping fanfiction utilizing still classified Titan data. Watterson, just because it </em> eventually <em> will be de-classified, doesn’t mean you can use it </em> now <em> . Security breaches are still a thing, people! </em></p><p> </p><p>    Arthur set down his pen and read over what he wrote. <em> Lengthy</em>, he thought to himself. <em> I’ll have to trim it later. </em></p><p>    He turned off all the monitors and relaxed back into his chair, stretching out his sore muscles as he did. Despite just writing a request for new training to prevent staff from seeking out Mothra for furry companionship…</p><p>    He sighed and realized a cuddle from Mothra wouldn’t be the worst thing to wish for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>